


(You are a Mystery) Just Like a Dream

by supernaturaltimemachine



Series: it doesn't have to be good, it just has to exist [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Burgers, Dean Winchester Needs Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missing Scene, Napping, Pre-Slash, Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Season/Series 04, i just think they're neat, it's been 4 and a half years since my last destiel fic, no beta i have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaltimemachine/pseuds/supernaturaltimemachine
Summary: Dean needs some help, so he turns to a higher power._(Set somewhere in season 4, pre-slash destiel)Title fromLike a Prayerby Madonna
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: it doesn't have to be good, it just has to exist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	(You are a Mystery) Just Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I would write another deancas fic, but four years later, here we are. It's officially canon now, but looking back all I can see is how canon it's been since day one. So I did some reminiscing to season 4 and this happened.

“Cas!” Dean shouted into the air. He just needed a little bit of divine intervention. 

He wasn’t quite sure how this angel thing worked, but he did know that Castiel came when he called, which was enough for him. 

He waited for a few moments. The air in the motel room was still and silent as ever. “Figures,” he muttered, turning to examine the gun he’d disassembled on the bed.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Je-sus!”

Castiel tilted his head at him like a confused dog, squinting his eyes and just  _ staring _ like he was looking into Dean’s soul. The soul that, according to him, he’d pieced it back together, which was something Dean didn’t like thinking about. The only people who should be knowing Dean’s thoughts were him and God, and even that he had some issues with.

“Incorrect,” Cas stated, a fine gravel chewing up his voice.

“I know that,” Dean huffed, gasping for breath. “Damn.”

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, raising a hand to grab Dean’s wrist. “Your heart rate is elevated, high adrenaline, dilated pupils,” the angel’s eyes narrowed further and he looked to the room suspiciously. “Are you in danger?”

“No!” Dean spat, yanking his hand from the angel’s grasp. It was easier to break free than he had anticipated, and he ended up staggering back a few more steps than necessary. Cas’ blue eyes followed him intently. “You gotta give a guy a warning!”

“You called for me, Dean.” The angel moved away from the hunter, turning his attention instead to the items littering the bed. “I thought you would be accustomed to it by now.” He perched delicately on the edge of the bed, picking up John’s journal and examining it. 

Dean winced, reaching forward impulsively but then thinking better of it. He was not ready to get into a discussion about his dad. He turned his attention instead to the case at hand.

“Sam’s missing. Need you to find him.” 

Castiel looked up from the journal. “Is that all?”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Well, I was kinda hoping for a burger, while you’re at it,” he snapped. “I haven’t seen my brother in six hours. I have a right to be concerned-” Cas’ attention had turned back to the book. “Hey, LeVar Burton, I’m talking to you!”

“He’s at the convenience store down the street,” the angel stated, turning a page delicately. “His phone died. He’s safe.” 

“That was fast.” Dean sat on the second twin bed across from Castiel. 

“Time is relative,” the angel replied, further examining one of John’s sketches. His bright blue eyes suddenly struck Dean’s. “Do you still want that burger?”

“I-” Dean’s mouth went dry. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he met the angel’s gaze. His whole body felt like it was buzzing. He only ever got this feeling around Castiel. He didn’t think he liked it. 

He looked away, thankful for the calm that met his senses. “Why the hell not?” he muttered, collapsing back onto the bed. It wasn’t soft, but it had been a long day, and he was tired. 

“You should rest,” the angel’s gruff voice drifted to his ears. “It’ll be a bit until Sam gets back. I can keep watch until then.”

He felt two fingers touch his forehead.

_ Only a little creepy, _ Dean thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Sam greeted Dean as he sat up. “Sorry I was so late. Phone died, you know how it is.”

Dean nodded groggily, blinking at his surroundings. Something didn’t feel right.

“I brought you some burgers. Thought you-”

“Where’s Cas?”

“What?”

“He was just here.” Dean stood up, peering around the edges of the motel room. “Didn’t he talk to you?”

“Cas? Cas…” Sam’s face lit up in recognition. “Castiel! No, he hasn’t spoken to me. Why?”

Dean gave the room one last sweep. “Huh. Nevermind, I guess.” Sam raised an eyebrow, but Dean shook it off. He held out his hand to Sam. “Pass 'em over, Sammy. After the day I've had, those had better be cheeseburgers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I can't believe I've been dragged back into Destiel hell after all this time. It feels good to go back to my roots.  
> I'm liveblogging my descent into madness on [my tumblr](https://lateral-org.tumblr.com/), so feel free to give me a follow and send me a message about how you feel about destiel becoming canon and/or the upcoming finale. All I know for sure is I'll be bringing popcorn.
> 
> If you really liked this fic I've got a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/lateralorg) where you can support me. I think the idea of doing commissioned fics for a buck or two would be really fun, so let me know if you'd be interested in any of that.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments greatly appreciated <3


End file.
